Universal Mage Aludra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810266 |no = 8147 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178 |normal_distribute = 14, 11, 12, 9, 11, 9, 10, 8, 7, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 178, 181, 183, 186, 189, 192, 194, 197, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 215, 219, 223 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 7, 5, 8, 5, 7, 5, 6, 5, 8, 5, 6, 7, 4, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 178, 181, 183, 186, 189, 192, 194, 196, 198, 200, 202, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 220, 224, 228, 232 |sbb_distribute = 8, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 5, 6, 4, 7, 5, 4, 5, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mage from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Acknowledged to have mastered all forms of magic, she is a master mage of the highest renown. On the battlefield, Aludra is a fearsome sight to behold. Casting one spell after another in rapid succession, one would think that Aludra could cast multiple spells simultaneously with barely any incantation required. In fact, she is able to cast spells so rapidly that unlike other mages, she can effectively fight in close quarters combat using her magic, as well as her swordsmanship. It is said that after failing to save the life of her friend after a freak magical experiment, Aludra finally found her true conviction. She pledged to use her powers to help the weak who are unable to fend for themselves. And the only way for her to achieve her mission is to further develop the art of magic through its practical applications. |summon = The magic you're familiar with is but a mere fake copied from books. Allow me to show you what real magic is truly capable of! |fusion = I've been pursuing more useful magic. Here, it's faster if I just show you. Prepare to witness real magic! |evolution = I aspire to make magic with practical uses. With this knowledge, I'll dedicate my life to helping others. | hp_base = 4025 |atk_base = 1680 |def_base = 1176 |rec_base = 1295 | hp_lord = 5750 |atk_lord = 2400 |def_lord = 1680 |rec_lord = 1850 | hp_anima = 6492 |rec_anima = 1652 |atk_breaker = 2598 |def_breaker = 1482 |def_guardian = 1878 |rec_guardian = 1751 |def_oracle = 1581 |rec_oracle = 2147 | hp_bonus = 900 |atk_bonus = 520 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Magic Guild's Leader |lsdescription = Largely boosts BB Atk & boosts BB gauge boost when attacking |lsnote = 100% boost to BB Atk, 5 BC fill when attacking |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Now, this is true magic! |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Universal |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8 BC fill, 50% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810265 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Aludra is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Aludra2 }}